


Dawn of the Collapse

by SkyblazerofFrostedlilacs



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abel is Ezra but Ezra doesn't know he's Abel, Alternate Dimension, Assassination Plot(s), Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bad Decisions, Dimension Travel, Everyone Has Issues, Ezra's casually good at a lost art and no one thought to tell him this, Fire Magic, Gen, Homosexuality, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, It's based on a dream, LGBTQ Themes, Literally no one can be classified as "sane" nor "okay" at all, Magic, Maybe - Freeform, Memory Loss, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Near Death Experiences, Not Beta Read, Old Gods, Original Fiction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible Character Death, Post-War, Sea Monsters, Soul Bond, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Telepathic Bond, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Time Travel, Trauma, Until later at least, no beta we die like men, reality doubt (i wanna try my hand at it...), updates like every couple of months
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyblazerofFrostedlilacs/pseuds/SkyblazerofFrostedlilacs
Summary: Abel is pretty sure, that when you're dead, you aren't supposed to wake up in modern London watching cars go by while sipping tea.He's also pretty sure that God wasn't supposed to be a troll. Or have a horrible case of boredom.But what does Abel know?(Me trying to be original and stuffing as many drabbles and original ideas into one fic and slowly making it work.)
Relationships: ...it's possible that Ezra's a big gay but idk, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added





	Dawn of the Collapse

**Author's Note:**

> Tags will be changed as I go through the story, as will warnings and characters. Warnings right now: this is going to be really weird at first because I'm a pretty novice writer, and there's going to be some LGBTQIA+ themes but I'm not going to shove it down anyone's throat. Constructive criticism is always welcome!
> 
> Another thing is that updates will be sporadic. Comments do help though, so, enjoy the story and have fun.

When one knows they’re about to die, they usually think something like, “Oh no, I had so many regrets.” Or maybe something along the lines of relief, or anger, or fear. But, when you’re dead, you usually stop thinking. Right?

Well, for some reason or another, this was most definitely not the case for our resident protagonist.

_Let's go ahead and go through his last moments, shall we?_

It was the dead of night when he got called in. Or, more accurately, a tiring morning. The board members that Abel worked with had been absolutely terrible, constantly breaking out in arguments. Normally? This would've been fine. However, Abel, as many put it, woke up on the wrong side of bed.

First, he was late to work, and was missing his trusty jacket. Second, his normally laid-back boss chewed him out for both of those, sinking his mood even further. And then the board members of Genesist Inc had decided to spring a surprise meeting that got _absolutely **nothing** done _. And then, he got off at twelve pm after. And while walking back home, a child decided to play chicken in the middle of the _godsdamned r o a d_ , so Abel had to pull at least four muscles to get her out of the direct fire of the incoming car. Which hit him. Dead on. At around 85 mph.

So when he descended into darkness, he didn't intend to wake up. However, Abel was very much wide awake. And would someone please explain why it looked like he just appeared into a Victorian suite in what appeared to be England, London, when he was pretty sure he was dead?

“I suppose I can.” The person in front of him who just winked into existence said. Despite the morning lights filling the room via the very beautiful window that was larger than Abel, he couldn’t tell if the person was a he, she, they, or what. They seemed rather… fluid. And wasn’t that disconcerting?

White (no, it was purer than white, and most definitely whiter than snow) hair (that glowed like it was lit aflame) haloed the person’s almost-but-not-quite as pale skin. Their eyes were devastatingly pretty, never sticking to one color, be it red, amethyst, emerald, brown, or black.  
“What.” He flatly stated. Abel was pretty sure he was in shock. Or something. It’s not everyday you die and meet some maybe-eldritch-being.

“Ah. Sorry about that. I’m-” An absolutely mind-shattering noise roared in his head, and then stopped. The person, was this God? What the everyloving fuck is going on-, watched Abel closely, and laughed. “But you can call me S̶̷̵̵̵̥̔ȋ̵̶̴̴̷̯l̷̷̴̷̸͙̿e̸̵̵̴̵̱̓n̶̴̷̵̶̻̅t̴̸̶̸̶̥̐.”

"... Silent...?" Abel mumbled, unsure if he was hearing that correctly underneath the static of the words or the ringing in his ears.

“Yes, I suppose that works too. Either way... I’ve decided to meddle. You’ve amused me enough that I want to see more. That coup’de eta was wonderful to watch, you know? Rather ballsy of you. And all those wonderful theories you have in that mind of yours… yes, you’ll do." The person simply gave a sigh, and looked outside forlornly, as though the weight of the entirw world was on their shoulders. If this _was_ an actual God, then that certainly explained a lot.

Abel snapped to attention as pale fingers snapped in front of him. "As flattering as that is, you won't need to worry about that right now. After centuries of simply watching, I've grow bored. And boredom is… annoying. You and a select few have been chosen to make existence in general less annoying. Mess up a timeline, raze a country to the ground, create a country, create a religion, start a new world, you can do it all. Because I will be gifting you, your memories. From this point on? You'll always remember you're past lives" The most-definitely-eldritch-being said, perfectly at ease watching presumably fake-English-cars go by hopefully-fake-London.

“...That sounds... like almost a curse.” Abel said faintly, unsure whether this would be where he went utterly insane or if he just needed to expand the boundaries of “what I can believe”.

“It is both a curse and blessing. But no worries! You and your companions will be fine. Though, time is certainly fluid and strange. By the time you meet, I expect wildly different lives and experiences.” The being said, utterly delighted. A childish type of glee and- oh-no-was-he-getting-guilt-tripped?

“Wait. How will I get there? Will I have my own body or someone else’s? Will it be completely different from-” He stopped, and stumbled. It was weird to think of everything in terms of worlds and dimensions. “From here?”

“It isn’t somebody else’s if you’re born to it, hm? Rebirth is always a bit of a strange concept. Top rate biologist aren’t you? I believe you’ll have quite a bit of fun at your new home! And don’t worry, you’ll see some familiar faces over there. Probably. Good luck~!”

And then they snapped, and Abel vanished. With a put-upon sigh, the being turned. “Oh dear. I forgot to mention the different-species bit, didn’t I? I always do.”

“And you always shunt your favorites onto me, sibling. The little hellcat will be fine. Though I do wonder… do you think this will actually change much?” Another said, appearing just as suddenly as Abel vanished, and S̶̷̵̵̵̥̔ȋ̵̶̴̴̷̯l̷̷̴̷̸͙̿e̸̵̵̴̵̱̓n̶̴̷̵̶̻̅t̴̸̶̸̶̥̐ simply laughed aloud.

“Ah, my dear brother, I think it’s best to not spoil the surprise!” The other responded earnestly. “Besides, you could hear it couldn’t you? I wouldn’t be surprised to see him join us after the next couple of lifetimes, if he remembers.”

Incredulous amusement appeared on the darker of the two’s face. “Join us? Really? What makes you so certain this isn’t just the hopeful wish like last time with… mmm, Sherri, I believe?”

The being turned somber, the light dimming. “That was a mistake, and I was… desperate. There’s only so many times you can turn to the other dimensions.”

“Ah, yes, but there are others you can talk to.”

“We are far and few. You know that besides each other, we really can’t talk to them.” The other stated, mouth twisting into an almost unnatural snarl. The darker of the two placed a supposedly comforting arm around the lighter’s shoulders, and simply stayed quiet in response.

__________

In another time, a different place, a tiny child was brought into the world. It was almost a too quiet affair, and the mother worried, her eyes darting around the small room as the child keened. She slowly set herself up, and sent a glare to the nearest healer. Was it too much to ask to hold her child?

The other healers seemed almost perplexed, examining the new babe, but the little cub simply turned his strange colored eyes to the woman, and reached out, the beginnings of a whine on his throat. An almost silent conversation passed between the two in charge of the delivery, before turning to the mother.

As soon as the little one was in her grasp, the woman, named Azalea, gently rested her cheek on the exhausted baby. "I think... We shall name you Ezra." She whispered quietly, and the others in the room turned away to allow them privacy.

And with those words, the scared and tangled mind of the newly dubbed Ezra finally relaxed into the hold of sleep. Afterall, he was safe here, wasn't he?

Azalea took one look at her new son, and gave a small sigh of content. All was well, and the new cub seemed... although small, healthy. She adjusted her grip on the small one, suddenly thankful for the experience in taking care of small children, even if at the time it brought nothing but stress.

The youngest healer, Mystic, looked almost paralyzed, but nodded once, twice, and fled through the door like one of the raiders was on her bushy tail. The weary mother gave a small laugh, and the other healers in the room shared a look of wry amusement. "We congratulate you on your new son, Sister." An older healer said, a warm smile making it's way on his old face. A little crinkle to the eye said something else though. Something that the woman had learned meant that something very, very bad was about to happen should she try anything.

_Well then. Challenge... accepted._ She thought semi-viciously, tightening her grasp on the child.

"If you don't mind me asking, why 'Ezra'? It's one of the older Collapse names, isn't it?" A petite female asked, tilting her head. The other next to her cuffed her head, before moving up towards Azalea. "Be silent, young. It's not your place to question a new mother." A muttered _'honestly...'_ came with an exasperated shake of the head.

"Thank you, Elder. And don't worry, I'm not at all offended. As to answer you're question... Well, it just felt right." She responded with a helpless shrug, wincing slightly. "I think I need to rest for now, if you don't mind."

The others' spluttered, and quickly began cleaning up and moving about, trying to collect their various tools. The Elder simply laughed, and nodded. "Of course. We'll be back in a little to check on the two of you. Don't want the little one sick, now do we?" A warning, a challenge, and a threat in one. Hah.

A quiet "Understood." Was spoken, although the woman had absolutely no intention of sticking around. The Elder held a look of satisfaction, gave a nod, and left out the door, secure in the knowledge that the new maiden wouldn't try anything. 

The tired woman watched the midwives and other healers leave, a small frown slowly tugging at her mouth. A small, gasp of pain left her as she slowly hauled herself up. She knew that this wouldn’t be easy. But it never was, was it? 

She wouldn’t allow herself to be weak. Nor would she let her cub be harmed. Never. Which was why she needed to do this. Her feet touched the cold floor, and she stumbled before catching herself on a nearby table. She looked at the farthest wall from her, which was covered in scratches, and almost fell onto it, a wheeze escaping her.

The woman grabbed the things that the healers’ had set aside in a flurry, which wasn’t much. Just a simple cloak and satchel. Nothing too important that they knew of. And if one could hold far more than it seemed, well. That was none of their business, was it?

A small angry murmur caught her attention, and she looked at the little being in her arms. The woman swallowed the sob that crawled up her throat, and opened the small little corridor that no one except herself and three other people knew of. It was a dark, and cramped place, but she had spent the better months that she’d been stuck here learning it. A tiny chirrup informed her that Dallia had made it back with her. As she reached the end of the dark space, she held out a small hand lit in flame, and the wall shuddered, before opening, allowing her to almost “appear” in the middle of a fancy hallway. 

As Dallia trotted to her side, an angry shriek made it’s way to her sensitive ears, and she let herself a smug smirk. As well meaning as the healers had been, she knew they weren’t hers. And they never would be. And she wouldn’t allow herself to stick in this madhouse any longer. Not with Ezra. She already gave up her name, her family, for the chance of being able to get out. And it was time.

Let it never be said though, that the maiden was not vindictive. As a shadowed and cloaked figure left, side by side was a large familiar, the house behind her went up in golden flames.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's essentially the kickstarter. Poor Abel. It's going to be a wild ride from here on out. Also: I suck at names and species names. Help.


End file.
